


Adequate Repayment

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the night, Liara decides to give Shepard a reward (or several) for attending her book release party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adequate Repayment

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story I wrote months ago but was too afraid to post because it had 'too much cock' and I was nervous about the reactions. But I posted it anyway. Please follow me on my tumblr @raedmagdon.

"That took a lot more time than I expected," Shepard sighed as they stumbled back into their hotel room, giddily drunk and looking slightly less put together than they had at the beginning of the evening. "I didn't know book release parties lasted so long."

Liara smiled, closing the door behind them with her foot. Her high-heeled shoe dangled dangerously from her toes, but she managed to slide it back in place. "They don't, usually, but you have to admit that the afterparty had some wonderful drinks," she said, leaning against the wall as she admired Shepard's tuxedo. "I'm flattered that you dressed up for me," she purred, running her eyes up and down. The slight bulge in Shepard's pants was obvious to her experienced eye, but she didn't let her gaze linger there for too long. Obviously, Shepard had felt inspired enough to pack because of the tuxedo.

Shepard smirked and puffed out her chest a little, straightening her slightly crooked tie. "I try."

"You succeed." Liara pushed herself off the wall, sauntering toward Shepard as best she could in heels. "And I really –" she reached out, gripping the tie that Shepard had just fixed and using it to pull the human's face close to hers, "– appreciate how patient you were this evening."

"Huh?" Shepard stammered, too distracted by the nearness of Liara's lips to form a proper sentence.

Liara leaned forward and gave Shepard a long, lingering kiss that was full of promise, and it left the human's mouth tingling for several seconds after she pulled away. "You were the perfect escort. You put up with everyone's questions and stares, even the slightly fanatical elcor that kept thanking you for saving Dekuuna over and over again. I think you deserve a reward."

"What kind of reward did you have in mind?" Shepard asked, letting her hands settle around Liara's waist. She ran them up and down along the silky material of her dress, enjoying the way the asari's curves fit so perfectly in her palms.

"You," Liara said, letting go of Shepard's tie and trailing her hand down the Commander's chest, "will just have to be patient for a little longer in order to see." Shepard felt her heartbeat pick up speed beneath Liara's hand, which seemed to be moving downward with a particular destination in mind. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt the hand slide past the waistband of her pants, tracing lightly over the bulge there. Liara's eyes widened as if in surprise, and she let out a soft gasp as her curious fingers explored the length of the toy through the fabric.

"Hmm, what's this?" she asked, staring into Shepard's face with bright, playful eyes. Shepard wanted to tell Liara that she knew perfectly well what it was, and exactly what to do with it, but she was too distracted by her lover's touch. Liara's shy caresses had grown bolder, and she wrapped her hand around the part of the shaft that she could reach, giving it a firm squeeze. Shepard felt the motion all the way in her clit, and she felt herself twitch against the sensation-transmitting plate. "Something I need to take care of?"

Something about Liara's false innocent tone made Shepard push her hips against Liara's hand involuntarily. She groaned, tightening her grip on Liara's waist. "Yes..."

Liara smiled, brushing their noses together as she leaned in for another taste of Shepard's lips. She felt a rush of satisfaction and arousal when she found the head of Shepard's cock through her pants, playing with it until Shepard moaned against her mouth, losing track of their kiss.

"Just a little more patience, Shepard," Liara whispered in between light pecks around Shepard's lips. "I promise it will be worth it." She removed her hand from between Shepard's legs, pressing it against her sternum and carefully walking her lover back until she was braced against the wall, much like Liara had been a few moments earlier.

Shepard watched intently as Liara lowered herself to her knees, her movements surprisingly graceful for someone who was intoxicated and wearing heels. Liara looked up at Shepard with hooded eyes, running her hand over the swell in Shepard's pants before reaching up to undo the zipper. Shepard bit down on the inside of her cheek and swallowed a groan, trying to ignore the strain that had swelled up in the base of her cock at Liara's words and touch. If Liara did what she looked like she was about to do, Shepard knew that she probably wouldn't be able to last for very long without release.

Sensing her bondmate's need, Liara took pity and reached past the zipper of Shepard's pants. Fortunately, she was wearing boxers, and there was a convenient opening in the front. Slowly, she eased the shaft of the cock out through Shepard's fly, smiling as she felt it pulse in her hand. "Goddess, you're so ready for me," she sighed, taking a moment to admire her prize. The shaft was thick, the same color as Shepard's skin, and incredibly responsive to her touch if the sounds that Shepard kept making as she played with it were any indication.

The flared head was even larger, with a dip at the very top, and Liara ran her thumb across it, smiling as Shepard's hips jerked slightly. "Do you like that?" she asked, repeating the motion. Soon, she was drawing soft, torturous circles with her thumb over the sensitive slit, keeping the rest of her hand wrapped just beneath the head.

"Oh fuck," Shepard blurted out. She was so aroused, so close already, and had been all evening. Liara was only making the problem worse instead of trying to ease her tension. She felt a deep pull at the base of her cock, and it pounded all the way down to the hard, swollen point of her clit. She gasped for breath as a small ripple traveled up along the shaft. Liara's light strokes were absolutely torturous, and each pass of the asari's thumb made her ache.

Liara removed her thumb, watching with fascination as a clear drop of fluid beaded from the slit she had just been teasing. "Oh, Shepard," Liara breathed, feeling a tug between her own legs. She leaned forward, her lips hovering an inch away as another drop wept from the head, making the tip of the shaft glisten with need. "Have you been like this all night? Hard and full and aching for me to take care of you?"

"Please," Shepard gasped, feeling herself swell and throb in Liara's hand.

"Then let me help," Liara murmured, leaning forward and running her tongue over the very tip of Shepard's cock. She licked up the wetness there, moaning deliberately as Shepard's taste spread across her tongue. When even more flooded to take its place, she folded the head between her lips began suckling.

Feeling the heat and pressure of Liara's mouth made Shepard's abdominal muscles clench. The strain in her cock was a constant distraction, and she knew that no matter how hard she tried to hold back, Liara was going to coax a release from her soon. Her sweet tongue was still lapping at the head, hoping for another taste, and when the warm hand wrapped around her length began a deliberate pumping motion, Shepard nearly slid down the wall. Her clit throbbed, and her inner muscles clenched down around the piece of the toy inside her. "You little tease," Shepard gasped, her breath hitching as Liara released the head and blew over it, "you've been planning this all night."

"Can you blame me?" Liara asked, placing a kiss on the tip of Shepard's cock. Slowly, she sank down past the head, taking several inches of the shaft into her mouth and running her tongue along the underside.

Shepard felt her clit jump against the sensation transmitting plate as tight, wet heat slid down her cock. It made the strain in her shaft double, and the base throbbed in Liara's hand. The head twitched, threatening to spill down the back of Liara's throat. She looked down, and just the sight of Liara's lips wrapped around her made her feel like she was going to burst.

Needing something to grip, Shepard held the back of Liara's head, although she was clutching at it out of desperation instead of trying to force her lover's tempo. Her cock started to pound as Liara's head began bobbing, taking her in deeper before releasing her to the cold air. The contrasting sensations made Shepard's pleasure spike, and for a moment, she thought she might come. Somehow, she managed to force her orgasm back down, but not before a few more drops leaked from the head and covered Liara's tongue.

Liara pulled her mouth away with a wet pop, tightening her grip around the shaft and pumping her hand at a faster pace as she looked up at Shepard. "Why are you holding back, Shepard?" Liara asked, looking up at her with an innocent smile.

"Don't want it to end," Shepard grunted, although she was quickly losing her resolve. Liara's hand had adopted the perfect tempo, sliding over every inch of her, all the way from the bottom of her cock to the very head. She was so full, absolutely aching to come, and her shaft throbbed with every stroke. She needed to ease the pressure.

"It's not going to end," Liara promised. "I won't stop after you come." She paused, pulling the head of Shepard's cock back into her mouth and sucking harshly for several moments.

Shepard saw spots behind her eyes. Her clit twitched and the base of her shaft tightened, straining with need as a ripple ran along her length. She felt warmth rush up her cock, and she shouted as a clear burst shot from the aching head, covering Liara's lips. Her cock kept twitching, and another thick spurt spilled from the tip. The release of pressure was blissful, and when she saw Liara's tongue peek out from between her lips to catch a taste, Shepard lost all control. The rest of her orgasm came in shuddering waves, covering Liara's cheeks and chin.

But it wasn't enough. Her cock was still so full. Liara's hand kept stroking her, teasing her, making her ache. She thought she could feel a second heartbeat starting in her clit, and each pulse only made the strain in her cock worse. "You poor thing," Liara purred, sliding her other hand beneath Shepard's shirt and raking her nails over the Commander's twitching abdominal muscles. "Do you have more for me? Is that it?"

"I'm – I'm gonna... Fuck, Liara!" Before she knew what was happening, Shepard fell over the edge again, crying out as another jet gushed from the head. When she felt soft lips wrap around her again, she lost all control, her hips jerking unevenly as she pumped shot after shot of fluid into Liara's hot mouth, filling it until she had to swallow. Shepard emptied herself with a few final thrusts, sighing with relief as her orgasm tapered off into pleasant aftershocks.

Slowly, Liara let the thick shaft slide from her mouth. It hung in front of her, curving slightly under its own weight. She gave the tip one last kiss, and heard Shepard groan above her. "That was some reward," Shepard panted, letting go of Liara's head as the asari moved to stand back up. It took her a moment to find her footing, and she slid out of her heels after she regained her balance.

"I'm glad you liked it," Liara drawled, reaching behind her neck to undo the tie that held the top of her dress up. After a moment, she let the fabric fall, revealing her breasts to Shepard's gaze. She laughed when the human's eyes widened comically. "I hope you're ready for the rest."

"The rest?" Shepard croaked.

"Yes," Liara said, turning around and putting a deliberate sway in her hips as she walked towards the bed. With each step, the dress dropped a little lower on her body, exposing more blue flesh until it finally fell to the floor in a pool. Liara glanced over her shoulder at Shepard, tilting her head. "I'm going to make you come again and again, until you have nothing left to give me."

"Oh God." Shepard hurried to shove off her own pants, stumbling out of her shoes. She shrugged out of her jacket, and growled when the buttons of her shirt took too long to undo. She popped a few of them in her rush to strip.

Once her clothes had been tossed aside, Shepard hurried over to Liara, wrapping her arms around the asari's midsection and pulling their bodies together. Liara gasped, deliberately rocking back against the shaft of Shepard's cock as it pressed into the swell of her ass. She enjoyed the sensation of being held for a moment, knowing that soon, Shepard would be at her mercy. "You're insatiable," Liara teased, turning around and linking her hands with Shepard's. She pulled the human onto the bed, moving backwards on her knees.

Shepard allowed herself to be led. Liara's naked form was too enticing a prize to resist. She tried to explore the soft expanse of skin open to her, but Liara slid a hand up along the center of her chest and pushed, forcing her onto her back. The hand stayed there as Liara knelt over her, smiling down with full lips. Her other hand reached down between her legs, spreading her folds enticingly as she straddled Shepard's hips and lowered herself over her cock. "Is this what you want?" she asked, rocking her hips forward without making any contact.

Shepard felt the familiar strain building in her cock again, making the shaft ache as Liara hovered just out of reach. Thinking about how good it would feel to have that blissful, clinging heat sink down along her length made Shepard groan at the denial. "Yes," she said, the word sounding more like a plea than an answer. Either way, it was enough for Liara, and she lowered herself just enough so that her wetness spilled onto the underside of Shepard's cock.

The sudden warmth rubbing over her made Shepard ache. Liara's wetness made it easy for her to slide back and forth along Shepard's length, and each pass only made her throb with unmet need. She hadn't thought it was possible to be so desperate after already coming twice, but Liara did things to her that she couldn't describe.

She looked down between their bodies and felt herself get even harder as she watched Liara's fingers toy with the swollen ridge of her clit, peeling back the delicate hood to give Shepard a clear view. The intense visual made her cock pull, and for a moment, she was afraid she would come before she even had a chance to go inside.

"Oh, Shepard, you're so ready," Liara murmured, raking her nails down Shepard's chest as her hand moved lower and her hips lifted. "I just... can't resist..." Shepard cried out at the loss of Liara's warmth, but her legs tensed as she felt soft fingers wrap around her instead. She felt herself being adjusted, and soon, hot, clinging muscle pressed down over the very tip of her cock.

Shepard could not tear her eyes away as she watched Liara sink down, folds flaring around the thick head. When Liara took the widest part inside with a smooth, confident push of her hips, the tightness and warmth surrounding her made Shepard gasp. The ache in her clit sent shudders up along the length.

"Fuck, Liara," Shepard groaned, reaching out to grab Liara's hips. She pulled down, joining their bodies together and forcing the last several inches inside. She felt a moment of pride when she saw Liara's mouth fall open in a silent gasp, blackness swallowing her eyes.

"Goddess... so good..." Liara panted, rocking her hips to enjoy the pleasant stretch inside of her. After a few moments, she seemed to regain control of her reactions and covered Shepard's hands with her own, allowing them to stay on her hips, but making it clear that she would control the pace. She slid back up, coating Shepard's cock in her wetness.

"I'm not going to last if you keep doing that," Shepard managed to say in a tight voice as Liara took her back in, starting a torturous rhythm.

Liara continued riding her, taking Shepard's hands away from her waist and using them to brace some of her weight as she deliberately milked the thick shaft of Shepard's cock with her inner muscles. "Who says I want you to last?" she asked, pushing her hips forward and making Shepard yelp at the pressure.

"God, Liara," Shepard gasped, unable to keep her head up. She let it fall against the pillow, her hair splaying out messily as she watched Liara's display. Her grip on the asari's hands tightened, and their fingers laced.

"Let go for me, Shepard." Liara slid down, taking Shepard's cock as deep as she could. Shepard let out a low groan at the tight, silky warmth clinging to her shaft even as Liara dragged back up. "I love how hard you get..." Shepard felt her cock swell. The tip twitched. "How tight and strained you are..." She did feel strain, all the way up her shaft. Liara smirked down at her before continuing. "And how good it feels when you come."

That was too much for Shepard to bear. She felt her stomach muscles tense, and then her cock jerked. Liara felt it, and instead of pushing her hips down, she lifted up, letting Shepard slip out of her. She slid her folds along the throbbing shaft instead, making sure to catch against the head.

Even though she missed being buried inside of Liara, Shepard could not hold back her orgasm. She was too close. A large burst of wetness spilled from the swollen head. Even after the first shot, more continued pouring out of her with every contraction, covering Liara's stomach and thighs with hot, thick fluid. Liara felt the sudden rush of warmth on her skin and gasped, rubbing frantically against Shepard's length.

Finally, Liara felt as well as heard Shepard let out a groan of relief, and the shaft stopped rippling. With a sigh, she rose up, running her fingers through the wetness covering her skin. Then, she lifted them to her mouth, closing her eyes as she cleaned them with her tongue. Finally, she let them slide out with a wet pop, leaving her lips slick and shining.

"I love tasting you, Shepard," Liara panted, bending forward to take the Commander's lips in a slow, hot kiss that tasted like both of them. Shepard moaned into Liara's mouth, feeling her stomach muscles tense again and the length of her cock throb. Even though she had already come three times, the familiar ache had returned. She needed release again, and the only thing that kept her from begging was Liara's promise to make her come until she couldn't anymore.

Liara seemed to sense her need anyway, and she smirked, sliding down Shepard's body and scattering a few kisses over her chest. Her hand trailed down the human's stomach, occasionally raking over the skin with her nails. When Shepard twitched, she fluttered her eyelashes. "I thought you might be tired by now," she said, wrapping her fingers around the shaft of Shepard's cock and squeezing slightly. "I guess not," she laughed. Shepard's hips lifted, and she pumped herself into Liara's fist. "You're still so hard for me."

"Your fault," Shepard growled, clutching at the bedsheets since she no longer had Liara's hips to hold on to. She looked down, watching Liara begin to stroke her with a practiced hand. "You were teasing me all night. Brushing against me... flaunting that dress..."

"It was worth it. Oh, Shepard, look at you," she said breathlessly, staring intently at the thick shaft. It was already glistening with wetness, but a few fresh drops had welled up at the head in response to her touch. The entire length pulsed, and Liara let out her own whimper of desire when she saw how much Shepard needed her. It would probably only take a few strokes to ease the pounding in her palm and make Shepard's cock spill over in her hand. "You're so close." She bent down, giving the fat head a quick kiss before positioning the cock between her breasts. "I can't leave you like this..."

Liara's words were almost as torturous as the motion of her hand, and Shepard wasn't too proud to beg. "Liara, please... Please, I need to..."

"You need to come?" Liara asked, speeding up and deliberately pushing Shepard towards a fourth release. "Shhh, let me take care of it."

Shepard opened her mouth, but all that came out was a strangled sound. She could not tear her eyes away from the sight of her cock between Liara's breasts. She could feel the subtle curve of each one rubbing against the tip as Liara's hand worked the base. Every pump only made the pressure build, and Shepard felt her self-control slip away. She tried to rock shamelessly into Liara, but the asari kept her in place by putting some weight on her legs, holding Shepard still as she worked the full, swollen shaft.

"That's it," Liara said, giving Shepard's cock one final kiss as it began to twitch. She positioned it back between her breasts, gripping the thick shaft tightly as she flicked her tongue over the tip. "I feel how ready you are. Come for me, Shepard. Please?"

Shepard had already fallen over the edge before Liara's 'please', but just knowing how much her bondmate wanted to see her come made her orgasm more intense. The next stroke brought a spurt of fluid with it, and Shepard shuddered as she shot across Liara's breasts, coating them with slick trails of wetness. The sight of the asari's dark purple nipples tightening even more as Shepard's release hit her skin made her cock continue pulsing. She couldn't seem to stop, and Liara helped coax every last drop from her until she was utterly spent.

Once she had emptied herself, Shepard collapsed back onto the pillows, staring up at the ceiling with slightly glazed eyes. Liara had completely drained her, and she groaned in a mixture of overstimulation and need when she felt warmth surround her cock again. Liara's clever mouth was back at work, trying to draw another orgasm from her poor, exhausted body. "God, I don't think I can," Shepard protested as one of her hands drifted down to caress the back of Liara's head.

Liara released the thick head and smiled. "I do," she insisted, pressing her breasts together around the cock to make up for the loss of her mouth. Despite the Commander's protests, the shaft was already starting to swell with need. With a little more work, and she would be full to bursting again.

Shepard felt her abdominal muscles clench as Liara's mouth took the tip of her cock again, her breasts cradling the slick length of the shaft. She managed to thrust up once, seeking more friction before Liara stopped her, pulling away and leaving her without any stimulation at all. "What – what are you doing?" Shepard asked, sitting up.

"You didn't think I was going to let you finish that way again, did you?" Liara asked, kneeling over Shepard again. "I want to feel you come inside of me. You've made a mess of everywhere else." Shepard felt a deep tug when she realized that Liara was right. Her smirking lips and chin glistened, wet trails ran over her breasts, and her stomach and inner thighs were covered.

Shepard watched as Liara reached between her own legs, peeling apart her folds and toying with the rapidly hardening purple ridge of her clit. "You do want to come inside of me, don't you?"

"Yes," she said, waiting to see what Liara would do next.

Shepard was slightly surprised when Liara stopped touching herself and turned around on the mattress, giving the Commander a fantastic view of her ass. Slowly, she lowered herself to all fours, bracing her weight on her elbows and spreading her knees. A low noise of desire caught in Shepard's throat as she saw Liara's hips rise. She was clearly offering herself, and the motion spread the deep purple folds of her azure, putting her entrance and clit on prominent display. Shepard bit down on the inside of her cheek. She wanted to claim them both. She felt an answering pull in her cock at the thought.

When she heard Shepard's groan of approval, Liara looked back over her shoulder with hooded eyes. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Shepard didn't answer. Instead, she surged forward, gripping desperately at Liara's shapely hips as she tried to line up their bodies. The constant ache in Shepard's cock doubled as the head grazed through Liara's folds. Shepard had no trouble finding Liara's entrance, and she sank inside easily, letting out a low groan as tight, blissful heat squeezed down around her.

"Goddess," Liara sighed as she felt herself being stretched, arching her spine to try and accommodate every inch of Shepard's cock despite its thickness. Shepard's thrusts were so harsh that Liara was forced to drop her upper body onto the mattress, raising herself higher as Shepard continued to pound into her. Liara whimpered, ignoring the way one side of her face pressed into the bed as she reached a desperate hand between her legs, working her fingers feverishly over her clitoris.

Just watching Liara's hand move drove Shepard wild, and she started thrusting faster, unable to help herself. She had lost all control, and each savage push of her hips brought her closer and closer to the edge. She couldn't last long like this, and if the way Liara was moaning and rocking against her was any indication, her bondmate didn't want her to. Her cock was throbbing, swollen and heavy with her orgasm, and when Liara somehow managed to look at her with swirling black eyes despite being pressed into the bed, she couldn't stay upright. "Fuck, Liara," she shouted, falling forward over Liara's back and giving her hips a final, harsh push.

She felt Liara meld and latch onto her a split second before she came, filling her mind with pure molten lust. It was enough to make both of them scream, and Liara's inner walls tightened, rippling around her shaft, milking it as she rode through her release. She moaned Shepard's name in a high-pitched voice, the muscles in her abdomen twitching with harsh contractions.

Feeling Liara's velvety inner walls pulse around her was too much for Shepard. The strain and pressure in her cock spilled over, releasing in several powerful spurts, and she let out a low moan of relief as her orgasm finally started to taper off. Each of Liara's aftershocks was still an almost torturous tease, but the spots swimming behind her eyes were beginning to clear. She could still Liara's lust buzzing at the back of her head, stretching across the meld and washing over her.

"You aren't finished, Shepard. I can feel the rest... feel how hard you are inside me..." Liara breathed heavily, tucking one leg and swiveling onto her back as she felt Shepard's cock twist deliciously inside of her. Shepard did not even have time to be impressed with Liara's dexterity before the asari threw a knee around her waist, dragging their hips together. This time, she spoke in the meld, strengthening it so that she would be able to share in Shepard's pleasure. _'Please, more?'_

Unable to resist the new position, Shepard grabbed onto both of her hips. Liara's muscles were pulling at her, urging her to come. This time, she only managed to last for a few desperate thrusts. She threw her head back as the first jet flooded from her. She pumped Liara's azure full of warmth, shuddering and releasing even more from the thick, pulsing head when she felt the asari's hands grip her ass, forcing their hips even closer. Finally, Shepard collapsed on top of Liara, still thrusting weakly every few moments as a few final pulses seeped from her spent cock.

"Goddess, Shepard," Liara moaned as she ran her palms up and down her Commander's back, enjoying the way that their bodies were still connected. Shepard was unresponsive, nuzzling into her neck and trying to get even closer. With a small laugh, Liara wiggled out from underneath her, using her biotics to help her turn Shepard onto her back. The human was all hard muscle, and heavier than she looked.

"I think we've ruined the sheets," she murmured, staring down at the bed and her own sticky skin. "But I can at least clean you off a little..." Bending her head, she flicked her tongue over the tip of Shepard's cock, causing one last small gush of wetness to pour from the open slit. But that was all Shepard had to give her – she was completely empty, and although her cock was still firm, it did not have the same pulsing heaviness that signaled an orgasm.

"You kept your promise," Shepard slurred sleepily, unable to lift her head. "Can't come anymore."

Liara smiled and kissed the head of Shepard's cock affectionately, licking her lips as she climbed up the Commander's limp body. "And it only took six times."

Shepard gave Liara a slightly embarrassed smile. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow... You only came twice..." Normally, Liara's pleasure was her first priority, but this time, her bondmate had nearly insisted that she be selfish.

Liara shook her head before resting her cheek on Shepard's chest. "You do realize that every time I come, I bring you along with me?" she asked.

"Just means I have to keep fucking you, then."

"I look forward to your efforts," Liara said, reluctantly pulling away from Shepard. As comfortable as it was to rest against Shepard's strong chest, she was an absolute mess, and she definitely needed a shower before she fell asleep. "I'm going to clean up," she said, stretching languidly to show off as Shepard watched her.

Shepard bit her lip, a low groan rumbling in her throat. Her cock twitched once even as her body protested. Seeing Liara naked, well-fucked, and covered in her... perhaps she could at least find the energy to share a shower, even if there was no way she could come again. She propped herself up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Then she caught Liara in her arms, kissing the back of her shoulder. "Come on. I'll scrub your back and give you a massage. You earned it."

"That sounds like adequate repayment," Liara said with a smile. "And you're right. I definitely earned it."

The End


End file.
